Prom Night Plans
by Aeria
Summary: My take on what should have gone down after prom. The boys go back to Blaine's empty house where angst very quickly dissolves into saccharine schmoopy romance. With awkwardness and silliness and adorableness to boot.


Title: Prom Night Plans

Rating: R

Summary: My take on what should have gone down after prom. The boys go back to Blaine's empty house where angst very quickly dissolves into saccharine schmoopy romance. With awkwardness and silliness and adorableness to boot.

Spoilers: Season 2

Characters: Kurt/Blaine

Words: 4500

A/N: So a couple of people prompted me to write a post-prom drabble and I remembered I'd already tried that. This was half written before the prom episode and then left to rot on my computer after the Prom ep went down differently to what I thought. This is a very quick write—I've edited the first half and written the second on the fly—and unbetaed and quite possibly just schmoopy, silly fluff. But hopefully you enjoy it anyway. I'm evidently in quite the fic-writing mood!

* * *

><p>Prom is kind of completely a disaster. Which isn't, in hindsight, all that shocking. Though in the midst of it all they'd both been stunned speechless. It was meant to be the best night of their lives and at some point they both got caught up in the preparations and the hype and the music and dancing and whatever else had preoccupied their thoughts beforehand. Once they were there it hadn't taken long for reality to barge in on their little fantasy of a night of fun perfection.<p>

Suffice to say, Blaine thinks he should still be shaking with anger and fear and anxiousness, but kind of isn't, is more just worried and, still, stunned. Except now he's not stunned at the cruelty of a group of seventeen year olds he doesn't know, he's stunned silent, thrown off course, by the strength and honesty of his boyfriend, and he is still shaking, and gripping the steering wheel and Kurt is sitting beside him trying desperately not to break down crying again.

Blaine cried at one point this evening, too. Had crept with Kurt somewhere deathly silent and let tears slide down his face and it barely mattered who they were for—himself or Kurt. They'd danced together, had shown themselves to be stronger and better than everyone else in the room. But it wasn't the prom they wanted. And watching Blaine cry, had turned Kurt back to anger and it had been violent sobs that finally made Blaine just grab his hand and whisk him away.

Sitting in the car now, both boys tense and silent, and not quite sure what they're meant to be feeling, it starts to rain. Just one more thing that didn't go right for them. At least Blaine thought to borrow his dad's flash car instead of paying for a limo.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asks and his voice is still so tight with pent up emotion.

Kurt looks at him with glassy eyes and he bites down on his bottom lip before he leans across and finds his boyfriend's lips. It's an insistent press of mouths and it takes only a moment for Blaine to realize this is an affirmation and kiss back, the heat between them wet with tears and heavy with anger and some sort of burgeoning forgiveness.

Kurt slips back into his chair and looks less likely to cry. "Can we go to your house? That was the plan, wasn't it?"

The plan. Yeah, that's what _had been _the plan. Blaine had spent all week talking him into organizing several friends to cover for him with a complicated story of after-parties and transport failure and staying at a friend's. Between Burt and Carole and Finn and Kurt all debating appropriate prom night rules, curfew was all but forgotten and the only requirement was that at any point Burt would know where both boys were, who they were with and would be able to reach them on their phones.

Kurt figured alone with Blaine all night wasn't what Burt wanted to hear: hence all the cover stories. And then the plan have been for Blaine to whisk Kurt back to his house straight after prom and kiss him as hard as he liked and snuggle up to him on the couch and whisper silly things in his ear.

There was more to the plan, surprise and intrigue that Blaine has kept to himself. But his house is empty – parents away on business – and Kurt has just kissed him and it's one of a handful of things that have felt right in the last few hours. The slide of their hands together, the way Blaine reaches for Kurt every time he's needed, the way they held together on the dance floor and Blaine led him through silly, sweet steps while everyone around them debated how to react and the pair of boys forgot anyone else was even there. If only for a second.

Blaine puts the car into gear and they manage the ten minute drive in comfortable silence. Kurt sends text messages to some of the girls, telling them that they're still covering for Blaine and him and not to worry too much about all the drama. He doesn't wish a bad prom on anyone and he can hardly guilt the girls into a worrisome night. Then he sends one to Finn, reiterating his parting plea for Finn to keep his mouth shut around his dad and stating that he just needs some time. Kurt's phone vibrates with an incoming call as Blaine turns the car off having stopped in front of his house but he looks, sees it's his step-brother and refuses to answer. Instead he sends another text, saying he's completely fine, and doesn't want to talk about it.

As Blaine watches him, the silence deeper now that the car's off, only the rain and the sounds of breathing present, the phone vibrates again and Kurt's fingers move to open it. Whatever Finn's replied with, it makes a smile tug at Kurt's lips and Blaine sees it and his expression softens.

Here and now, they're so far from McKinley and the prom and everyone that the anger and the tears are displaced as well and Blaine gets a little caught up in just staring at the profile of his boyfriend, head bent to read the text again and smile. Then Kurt looks up and catches his eyes and there's still red in his cheeks and moisture at the corners of his eyes but he's smiling brightly through it.

"Are we going in? Or just gonna sit in the car all night?"

"I was going to talk to you at Prom," Blaine says, sounding like his thoughts are a thousand miles away. It worries Kurt – even in the midst of all the drama tonight Kurt kept looking to his boyfriend, not just for support but to make sure he was hanging on as well.

"What about?" Kurt asks, trying to sound patient and understanding.

Blaine gives a little laugh. "No, don't panic," he reaches across, catching Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers. "Actually, that's what I wanted to say. Don't panic."

Kurt's brow furrows.

"This week I thought you might have had a bit of a freak out about spending the night and I know we talked about it. We're getting good at talking about stuff," he takes a moment to enjoy the blush spreading over Kurt's cheeks. "Anyway, I know half your friends are off losing their virginities in a drunken haze and that tonight's not about that. We've only been together for a couple of months and we're being careful, I'd say smart. Tonight's meant to just be about having an amazing night together and there's no pressure there at all."

Kurt's smiling and already he can feel himself remembering how good Blaine makes him feel. Still, he has to point out the obvious. "Tonight has not been amazing, Blaine." Blaine tilts his head in concession and his lips turn down into a frown. Kurt wants to leave Prom behind and never talk about it again and he hates that he just brought it up so he continues, "And we've talked about what we want to do tonight. Movie, chocolate, snuggling on the couch." Sometimes Kurt wonders if there are other things they should do tonight. Or soon, at least.

Blaine's still thinking about Prom and Kurt knows it, raises an eyebrow silently begging him to not bring it up because it hurts too much and he'll probably start crying again. The air is thick and Kurt needs to cut through it, says in his most playful voice, "And if you're really lucky I might just have to find the spot just under your ear that makes you forget how to speak." It's unspoken but they're both thinking about how that spot would also make Blaine forget Prom. Blaine's also trying to think where he can put his lips to make Kurt forget.

Nonetheless, Blaine chuckles and unbuckles his seat belt, leaning across and letting his fingers slip into Kurt's hair as he draws him over and kisses him sweetly. The tension's broken. "Fine, we're going inside. Just don't freak out, because I just wanted tonight to be perfect and you don't need to read too much into anything. Okay?"

Kurt's baffled as to what Blaine's talking about but wants nothing more than to get inside, further away from Prom, and kiss Blaine until he forgets it entirely. "Okay."

They rush to get to the front steps as the rain falls hard and Blaine fumbles with the keys. Kurt's laughing at his inability to get the door open and laying a hand against Blaine's back because he thinks he's allowed to, pushing him forward and laughing harder when his feet slip on the entrance foyer tiles.

The door shuts loudly behind them and Kurt waits for Blaine to lead the way, he assumes to the lounge room. Blaine doesn't move though, just stands off to the side until Kurt makes a point of turning to face him and raising an eyebrow.

"Can you wait here for a sec?"

Kurt huffs but nods as he moves to the mirror and sets about getting his hair back into position, the water having dragged wisps down across his forehead. Blaine gives his reflection a lop-sided smile and runs his hand across his back as he stalks off in the direction of the kitchen. He's acting weird. Not bad weird, especially all things considered, but Kurt suspects a surprise and can't guess at what it is, at what is going on, because Blaine is in that wonderfully tailored suit and those dreadful matching pink carnations that Kurt just couldn't say no to. That surprise had been gorgeous enough on its own.

Blaine reappears having only been gone a minute and is fidgeting as he calls Kurt over and leads him through the kitchen, the long way round, into the lounge. When Blaine walks through the doorway and steps to the side, Kurt's brow is already furrowed.

But then his mouth falls open and his eyes widen and he's a bit speechless for a moment as he looks at the room. That doesn't stop him from quickly reaching out for Blaine and pulling him in with an arm around his waist and a very quick kiss to his shoulder because he wants to look again.

There are a dozen candles scattered and throwing dim light and shadows around the room. The central three-seater couch looks even more inviting than usual with extra pillows and the fluffy dark rug from Blaine's room thrown over the back of it. There's a vase of red roses on the coffee table and rose petals spread over the dark wood for no apparent reason. Topping it off, there's a glass bowl of chocolates – Kurt's guilty pleasure – and a stack of DVDs, ready to go.

Blaine's mumbling something silly and self-deprecating as he pulls a remote out of his pocket and hits play. And Kurt actually feels his eyes stinging as one of his favorite smooth jazz CDs starts playing. He doesn't ever remember talking to Blaine about it, has no idea how he knew and can't even suspect that Blaine has been putting this together for weeks and had Mercedes look through his iPod.

Blaine's still talking, still saying it's all a bit of a mess and he wanted tonight to be different, perfect, telling Kurt that he can pack it all up and they can just watch TV and he's still telling Kurt not to freak out. Almost two months together and Kurt has learned to stop freaking out and knows Blaine isn't pushing him. And Kurt can only hold him so tightly with one arm around his waist, can only imagine how badly Blaine will take it if he sees Kurt's eyes tearing up again and so he just stops marveling at the room and pulls Blaine in and against and kisses him again and again, mouth against mouth. And he realizes that now he is crying and just wishes that Blaine can comprehend that it has nothing to do with Prom because this, what Blaine has done for him, actually kind of makes up for it. He suspects in this moment than Blaine will always be there to make up for anything.

Blaine must feel the wetness against his cheeks because his hands come up to cup Kurt's face, thumbs caressing away the tears and kissing him back. The repeated press of lips to lips gives way to something deeper as their lips angle and their tongues meet and Kurt pulls Blaine as close as he dare, hugging him close even when the kiss ends and his head drops to rest against his shoulder.

He mumbles, "Thank you, it's perfect."

And Blaine thinks he's never smiled so hard as he is now, hiding it in Kurt's shoulder and just beaming because Kurt seems _happy_. The second song starts to play and Blaine knows exactly what he wants, asks with his mouth at Kurt's ear, "Dance with me."

Kurt's breath plays back over Blaine's neck as he chuckles and only answers with his hands slipping down, one finding Blaine's own hand, interlacing their fingers, the other finding his waist. Blaine slips closer to him, so much closer than earlier that night, his free hand winding up beneath Kurt's arm to hold at his shoulder. The song is too slow to set any real steps to, they don't even really want to, just settling to let their hips sway against each other, their feet moving in slow steps across the floorboards. For the duration of the song they don't speak, don't look at each other and for a brief few seconds, somewhere near the end where Kurt lets their hands dissociate so has can wrap both arms around his boyfriend, they both stop thinking.

The next song is faster, too fast, and they stand still for the first few bars, breathing together and their thoughts drifting to the night they've had. Then Kurt smiles and presses another fleeting kiss to Blaine's mouth before pulling back and away and moving towards the couch.

"You've really outdone yourself Blaine," he breathes out, bending to smell the roses and look at the selection of DVDs while Blaine just watches him from across the room. "If you hadn't already told me about a hundred times that you definitely aren't, I'd be sure you were trying to seduce me."

Blaine blushes red as Kurt raises a knowing eyebrow before turning his back and snuggling back against the couch. As Blaine walks to join him, he mumbles out another excuse, saying, "I just don't want you to think I'm trying to pressure you into anything. I just wanted to try to do something romantic."

Snuggling into Blaine's side as he joins him on the couch, coercing an arm around him, Kurt just makes an appreciative sound. "And you're not and you have. And _I know_. You gotta stop thinking you're gonna freak me out. This whole week we've been all over each other and I haven't made you stop once."

Blaine blushes and Kurt loves that he's wrangled a little bit of control, that he's made Blaine blush so often this last week that he can tell the tinge of embarrassment from the blush of being turned on. Loves that he's quickly becoming intimately acquainted with both.

"Now about these chocolates?" Kurt begins because on closer inspection they look expensive and handmade and rich.

Blaine brightens, leaning forward and picking the bowl up to offer one to Kurt. "They're amazing. One of the boys came back from Europe with boxes and boxes of them and when I tried one the other day I _knew_ you'd love them and convinced him to give me a whole box. Try it…" he trails off because Kurt's holding it gingerly between his fingers and it's melting.

A quick eye roll and Kurt slips the chocolate into his mouth, knowing how intently Blaine is staring at him, waiting for a reaction. There's a terrible moment where he can't really taste anything and he doesn't want to bite down, just rolls it on his tongue until the chocolate starts to melt against the heat and it's delicious. Just dark and rich and a hint of coffee, maybe a hint of vanilla but amazing and he moans around the taste, wanting Blaine to know he appreciates it and not quite realizing how wide the sound will make Blaine's eyes go until it's too late and Blaine's staring at him, his breath heavy and his fingers tapping against his own knee.

Something liquid and hot shifts deep in Kurt's stomach and he finds himself licking his lips and moaning again, telling himself it's purely innocent, just making sure he's reading Blaine's reaction right and there's a catch in Blaine's breath that says he is.

"Good?" Blaine asks and his voice is a little rough and Kurt finds himself thrilled to hear it.

Kurt hums his answer and watches the continued parade of want and control and exasperation pass over Blaine's face. Finally, Blaine stops staring at him, leaning back towards the table and Kurt asks, a little sharply, "What are you doing?"

Blaine seems thrown. "Getting a chocolate?" he tries.

"I thought they were a present for me?" Kurt replies, still sharp but fighting a smile and Blaine gets that it's a joke just doesn't quite understand the punch line. "You need to ask me if you want to try one."

Blaine settles back beside him, happy to play along because there have been glimpses of Kurt's playfulness tonight and two days ago it escaped entirely and they ended up kissing for an hour with roaming hands and desperate giggles. Blaine would like that again.

"May I please try your chocolate?"

Kurt looks like he's considering and then he's leaning back, plucking another and holding it between them. Blaine wonders if he wants him to beg. Because he totally will. Another considering noise from Kurt and then he's slipping it between his own lips and Blaine's looking outraged.

Kurt raises a finger to silence him before he can even speak and Blaine's distracted enough by the grin taking over Kurt's mouth that he does pause and then Kurt's kissing him. Lips, hot and wet and smelling of chocolate and against his and the thought of it is incredibly sexy even before the sensation registers. Then Kurt's tongue, similarly hot and wet, slides over Blaine's lips, tracing where they're pressed together until Blaine angles his head and opens his mouth and then there's just chocolate and Kurt's tongue and the rest of the universe doesn't exist.

Kurt's tongue in his mouth, thick chocolate between their lips and it tastes about a hundred times better than Blaine remembers it tasting and he knows damn well why. Groans against it and feels Kurt smiling at that and his hands tangling in his hair, angling Blaine further, taking more access and slipping his tongue deeper and over his.

Another groan and Blaine's sucking, his teeth scraping and he wants so much more, pulls Kurt to him and slides down the couch until he's slumped and Kurt's sprawled across his lap, still kissing, still letting his fingers twirl through his hair, trying to work the curls back in through the hair gel.

When Kurt finally pulls back it's only to see the stain of dark chocolate at the corners of Blaine's mouth and lean back in to kiss them away. Another proper kiss, Blaine's hands trailing warm tracks up and down Kurt's back before Kurt manages to force a few inches between them so he can breathe and laugh and take some of his weight off the boy beneath him.

Blaine's immediately quipping, "May I try another chocolate?" and Kurt's laughing even though it's a completely lame joke. He sits back on his haunches, then realizes his boots are all over the sofa and twists to get his feet back on the ground.

For a second he wants to ask Blaine if it's okay for him to take his shoes off but then he realizes he's sleeping the night and that kind of makes the question silly. What's more, when Blaine sees him pulling them away not only does Blaine sit up and start doing the same with his dress shoes but he also asks, "Do you want to get changed?"

Kurt blinks at him: "Into what?"

A chuckle and Blaine stands to shrug off his jacket. "I was planning on lending you something to wear to bed tonight. Were you planning on wearing the kilt? Or did you think I'd make you sleep naked?"

Kurt rolls his eyes at him and perhaps that kind of a comment should feel weird but it doesn't, he shakes his head because he doesn't want to have to go and shut himself in a room and spend precious time changing his clothes. And yet the chance to slip into a pair of Blaine's pajama pants, or, gosh, maybe his boxers? And a T-shirt. Or not.

Something bubbles through Kurt at the idea and he flops onto the couch because he feels dizzy and this feels right and all at once he straightens and catches Blaine's eye—the other boy looks just slightly confused—and takes another chocolate. He uses the time it takes for the chocolate to melt in his mouth to think.

It was an idea that occurred to him long before Blaine asked him to stay the night after prom. An idea that has dominated his thoughts more than he'd care to admit this week. And an idea that is occurring to him again now and he can't for the life of him think why it's a bad one. "Blaine," he says, sounding sure. "Don't freak out."

Blaine kind of half laughs but then cuts himself off to start asking, "What—?" and then stop because Kurt's staring at him hard.

"And don't feel like you have to say yes because you don't, it's just an idea. I'd hate for you to think I'm trying to pressure you into anything." Kurt's almost laughing at the sudden turn of tables he's enacted.

But Blaine's staring back like he might have his own suspicions about where this conversation is going and he looks _hungry_ and cautious and quiet. But he doesn't look like he's panicking.

Mouth dry, mind swimming and his cheeks burning because he doesn't think he can say it, now that he has to, so he just crawls the length of the couch and presses his body into Blaine's, mouths meeting and Blaine kissing back, matching the slow, we-have-forever kind of pace and letting the overwhelming taste of chocolate and Kurt sink into him. When he moans against the press of tongue to the back of his teeth, Kurt just keeps kissing him, harder, then deeper, and then his hands come up and press to Blaine's stomach through the soft cotton shirt.

And then Kurt rocks forward, once, purposefully, and Blaine gasps too loud and shocked at the hardness of Kurt's cock pressing obviously against his and by the time he's opened his eyes and his brain's caught up with reality again, he's reaching out, grabbing with both hands at nothing and Kurt's watching him with an arched eyebrow and flushed cheeks from his spot on the other end of the couch.

Kurt's words rush out in a breathless stream of sudden courage in the face of Blaine looking at him like that. "I want to get off with you tonight and I kind of want to really see you properly naked which is terrifying to me because that means you're going to want to see me naked and get me off and I've wanted it for so long and—" he takes a gulp of air and his cheeks burn a brighter red because Blaine's still staring, and, god, he can't believe _he's_ the one saying this. He pauses, thinks hard, thinks through it, steals another chocolate and rolls it between his fingers.

"I really want it, Blaine, I want it all so much that I'm not even really that terrified of wanting it anymore."

He creeps forward on the couch again because Blaine's smiling at him and Kurt's watched him arch his back and shift and drop his legs open. His black dress pants look tight and his eyes still look wide and hungry.

Kurt kisses him once more, trying to taste the change in dynamic on his tongue but just tastes Blaine. He pulls back and presses the mostly melted chocolate to Blaine's lips, gasps and watches as Blaine falls into the touch with eyes fluttering closed and his lips closing around Kurt's fingers, sucking and licking and groaning around them. "Okay?" Kurt asks.

Blaine just groans one more time and brings both hands up to hold at Kurt's still sticky wet one and kiss sloppily across the back of his knuckles. He hums in the affirmative. "Bed?" he asks and sounds a little tentative. "Bed?" he asks again, thinking his whisper got lost against the skin of Kurt's wrist. "And then you can do whatever you want to do to me?"

Kurt laughs, low and breathless and Blaine's never heard him laugh like that. "And you can do whatever you like to me?"

"And we can stop any time we want to."

"But I do want to see you naked." Kurt says as he nuzzles into the palm there and he blushes to think he sounded like he was whining, just a little bit desperate.

Blaine falters for a moment, not long enough for Kurt to falter with him but long enough for Kurt to notice the pause. Then he whispers, "And I want to watch you come."

Kurt's breath catches again and he can't stop himself from kissing Blaine again, open mouthed and desperate like he's never let himself be before but this feels so utterly right and god, who would have thought tonight would turn out like this? He pulls back and away and scrambles to his feet, staring down at Blaine where he's still lying back, splayed and breathing hard. And grinning.

Adamant and with a hitch in his voice he hadn't expected, but so entirely sure that tonight is going to be amazing and fun and sexy, Kurt just offers both hands to Blaine and says, "Yeah, bed." A pause as he pulls Blaine up to stand against him, arms and legs tangling, hips bumping as they fall into another kiss. "Now."

* * *

><p>There you have it. Such a silly little thing. But totally what should have happened. Adorable boys are adorable. As always, reviews are love. Thank you to everyone who commented on the last. You totally made my day!<p> 


End file.
